sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
D6 Space Combat Rules
|-|The Combat Round= A combat round lasts five seconds. Players first determine initiative, then declare the number of actions they will be taking that round and resolve them in initiative order. *Determine Initiative *Declare Actions *Resolve Actions =Initiative= The participants are divided into 'sides' representing their allegiance in the fight. The character with the highest Sensors skill on each side rolls and the winner decides whether their side acts first or last in that round. (Re-roll in the event of a tie.) Rolling for initiative does not count as an action. A character may not spend a Character Point to improve the initiative roll, but penalties for damage) apply. =Multiple Actions= For each action after the first a character wishes to take in a round, all checks they make during that round are reduced by -1D. So if a character proposes to take three actions, regardless of what they are, all their actions suffer a -2D penalty. Capital Ships are able to fire each of their weapons once without using additional actions, representing their large crews. |-|Movement= =Terrain= Contrary to expectations, space is not always as empty as one might think. Gas nebulae, asteroid fields, cosmic dust clouds, debris fields, busy shipping lanes, gravity wells and unexplained phenomena can all make space travel a dangerous proposition. When determining the difficulty class of the terrain, match the highest difficulty factor. Factors are not cumulative. e.g. Piloting a ship through a mass of dog-fighting star fighters in otherwise open space with light debris fields is Difficult terrain. =Speed= Each ship has a movement value included in its characteristics. A ship may travel at one of four speeds. It may accelerate or decelerate one speed level each turn. The speed at which a character or vehicle moves, and the terrain it is traversing, determines the difficulty of the skill check. All-out and High Speed movement take their toll when used for extended periods. A ship continuously moving all-out must make a Hull Strength check every 10 minutes. A ship continuously moving at high speed must make a Hull Strength check every hour. The first check difficulty is Very Easy and increases by one level for each subsequent check. If the check is failed, the ship must rest for twice as long as it was moving at high and all-out speed. If a ship fails its check by 11 or more, it develops a mechanical fault and is unable to move. It must be repaired, requiring one hour of work and a Moderate repair check. =Movement Failures= A ship which fails a movement roll may have to slow down, spin out of control or even suffer serious harm. =Collisions= |-|Attacks= The difficulty to hit a target with an attack is primarily based on: *Range *Relative Scale of the combatants *Fire Control of the weapon *In the case of torpedoes, missiles and bombs; the speed of the target. =Range= The distance which makes up each range increment depends on the the weapon in question. You can review these via SWINFO, or by typing misc/status from the cockpit or bridge of the ship. =Scale= The difference between the modifiers of two scales is the Applied Modifier. *A larger scale combatant uses the Applied Modifier as a penalty to hit a smaller opponent and as a bonus to inflict and resist damage against them. *A smaller scale combatant uses the Applied Modifier as a bonus to hit a larger opponent. =Fire Control & Maneuverability= Starship weapon systems have a Fire Control value. This is added to the attacker's Gunnery skill. Starships have a Maneuverability value. This is added to the defender's Piloting skill. =Target Speed= Energy weapons travel far faster than sub-light ships however physical projectiles find it more difficult to hit a swiftly moving target. These modifiers are applied to missiles and torpedos. =Reaction Skills= A character may wait to be attacked before declaring that they will use an action to react. They may choose to sacrifice an earlier declared action, or take an extra action and roll it, and all further checks for the remainder of the round, at their new multiple action penalty. The most common reaction skills are Piloting and Deflector Shield Operation. A pilot may use a reaction to avoid an attack, replacing the basic difficulty assigned to the attack with the result of their skill check. If a pilot sacrifices all other actions, they may add the result of their skill-check to the difficulty. Reactions taken to avoid an attack use a Starship's Maneuverability score as a modifier to the piloting check. If a ship is equipped with them, a character may use a reaction to deploy deflector shields. See the Damage tab for details. |-|Damage= When a starship is hit by an attack, the attacker rolls the weapon's damage dice, contested by the defending ship's Hull Code. =Deflector Shields= A starship may have deflector shields. Deflector Shields may be deployed as a Reaction Skill. The total number of Shield dice the starship possesses are distributed between its facings (front, back, left, right) as the defender wishes and the Shield Operation skill is rolled. A starship hit on a facing where it has active deflector shielded adds the shield dice applied to that facing to its Hull Code to resist damage. Starships also have particle shields which ward off interstellar debris and maintain integrity. In order to launch or receive physical objects, the ship must lower its particle shields. If a starship has landed or launched craft, bombs, missiles or torpedoes in this round, its Hull Code is reduced by -2D. =Damage= Lost Moves are cumulative and have the following effect =Ion Weapons= Ion Weapons ignore deflector shields, and use a different damage table: Controls Ionized -1D to the ship's Maneuverability, Fire Control, Weapons Damage and Shields for the remainder of the turn and the next turn. If the ship is suffering as many Controls Ionized results as its Maneuverability score in any turn, the controls are Frozen for the remainder of the round and the next. A ship with Frozen controls maintains its current heading and speed. It may not turn, fire weapons or deploy deflector shields. If the pilot stops making the appropriate Piloting rolls while the controls are Frozen, the ship automatically crashes if there is anything to run into, or else spins out of control. *In accordance with Star Wars MUSH's consent policy, player characters may not be killed unless they have consented to the possibility of character death. |-|Capital Ship Gunnery= To represent their large crews, Capital class ships are able to fire each weapon once without incurring multiple action penalties. In many cases, a ship may possess dozens or even hundreds of weapons - rolling for each one individually can rapidly become unwieldy and break the flow of a scene. For that reason, the option to fire weapons as a 'battery' is presented. To fire as a battery, weapons must: *Be of the same type and weapon profile *Be capable of targeting the same facing Attacks using the battery rules add the following dice to their gunnery and damage rolls. |-|Hyperspace= Hyperspace is a form of travel that allows a ship to move at speeds far greater than that of light. Without it, galactic travel would be impossible. A vessel in hyperspace moves within an envelope that shifts it out of 'real space'. Real space objects project a shadow into hyperspace, and intersecting with them is a terminal encounter. For this reason, ships are equipped with mass shadow sensors that automatically shut down a hyper-drive if they detect an imminent impact, and pilots take great care to avoid such incidents. Most hyperspace travel in the Star Wars universe takes place along well surveyed routes through which random objects rarely pass called hyperlanes, begin and end in designated 'jump zones' within system space from which ships can safely enter and exit without fear of collisions and are plotted with the aid of a navicomputer and plenty of time to calculate the jump. Things get a little hairier when those assumed conditions aren't true. =Calculating the Route= Ben Kenobi: How long before you make the jump to lightspeed? Han Solo: It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navicomputer. Before a jump can be made, the route must be calculated. As space is not static, even well known routes require calculations be made for the trip as it exists at that moment in time. Calculating coordinates from scratch depends on how much data the astrogator has, and is typically done before leaving the star port. Along a route between two known systems takes around half an hour while jumps to locations for which there is scant little data to go on take hours. If a pilot doesn't even know where they are (such as in the case of hyperspace mishap) it can take an entire day! Once a route has been calculated, it may be 'stored' for later use either in the navicomputer or on an astromech droid. A pre-calculated route requires only one minute to be updated for a safe hyperspace jump. =Making the Jump= Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it? Ships cannot take jump to hyperspace from within a gravity well. The very same safety features are engaged that prevent flying straight into a planet while at lightspeed. It takes around five minutes for an average freighter travelling at cruising speed to take-off and leave the gravity well of a planet. An astrogation check is made when the pilot attempts to jump to hyperspace. The difficulty depends on a number of factors: A ship which has sustained heavy damage increases the difficulty of a jump by one step. In an emergency, a pilot may attempt to use a pre-calculated route to jump to hyperspace in a single round, rather than updating them for the trip. When doing so, the pilot increases the difficulty of their jump by two degrees (Easy -> Hard, Hard -> Heroic) and makes the check each round until they are either successful, or a hyperspace mishap occurs (see below). =Astrogation Mishap= If a pilot fails their astrogation check by a single difficulty band (1-9 points, e.g. an average roll on a hard jump) the vessel jumps to hyperspace, but something goes wrong! Roll 2D and consult the table below *This is a consent level event. Re-roll the result if the conditions of the CONSENT policy are not satisfied.